To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’. The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems. In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like. In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched. Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In line with this, various attempts have been made to apply 5G communication systems to IoT networks. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, MTC, and M2M communication may be implemented by beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas. Application of a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN) as the above-described Big Data processing technology may also be considered to be as an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
In addition, thanks to advances in wireless communications, various devices are wirelessly connected. Compared with wired connection, the wireless connection offers various advantages, for example, improved mobility, enhanced device design, low damage risk, and so on. The wired connection can enable intuitive device connection using a physical connector, whereas various standards of the wireless connection cannot be distinguished with unaided eyes. Further, an access process for the wireless connection differs per standard, which can cause inconvenience to a user.
Hence, various technologies are under development in order to lessen the inconvenience of the wireless connection and to establish the wireless connection fast and intuitively. For example, in Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) connection, when tagging or proximity is determined using Near Field Communications (NFC) or Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), the NFC or the BLE can exchange necessary information for the Wi-Fi connection and conduct the fast Wi-Fi connection. Such a technology is standardized by Application Specific Platform (ASP) 2.0 Task Group (TG) of Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA).
As discussed above, in link setup using a specific Radio Access Technology (RAT), necessary information can be exchanged using another RAT. In this case, since characteristics of the RATs are different, a single process cannot support every combination of the RATs. Hence, what is needed is an efficient access process in consideration of the characteristics of the RAT.